Bloomers and The Monkey King
by Saiyan Butterfly
Summary: Kudos to Hiroko for being the 100th reviewer ^_~B/V What would happen if Vegeta were sent to earth in place of kakkarot? If a father had done everything possible to save his son?
1. Prolouge

AN: hi minna I have a new story! This idea is basically that Vegeta was sent to earth rather then Kakkarot. Vegeta is around the age of 5 when he is sent out.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so there! ^.~

Bloomers and The Monkey King

By

The Saiyan Butterfly

**Prologue**

In an effort to save ones child, a parent will sacrifice everything for the sake of that child. One such man sacrificed his life and his entire race for the sake of one boy.

The crown prince of the planet Vegetasei had been promised to the evil tyrant Frieza. Vegeta had no choice in the matter Frieza had made many death threats not just on his life but the very planet itself. But the more his thoughts dwelled on the matter he suspected that Frieza would very likely destroy them all regardless. So in an act of desperation the King of Vegetasei took his son from his bed late one night and quietly slipped down to the launching station where the saiyan babes were sent out for their infant purges.  There was but one pod being prepared for departure and the techs were already preparing to dispatch the pod into space. Their work was cut short when they were both shot down by the king. Vegeta walked over and picked up the schedule that the unfortunate man had been holding.  He read it silently to himself; "Infant Purge, Kakkarot, son of Bardock, Destination Planet Earth." He gazed down at the sleeping Prince in his arms, "Well my son, I suppose this will have to do" The little prince opened his tired eyes and gazed sleepily up at his father. "So you are awake my son"  

"Father what are we doing?" the small boy asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry my son but I must send you away for now," the king said sadly.

"But father…" he tried to protest now fully awake.

"No buts my son, this is for your own good. Frieza wishes me to hand you over to him and I will not allow that to happen. I am sending you someplace safe for now and I will retrieve you when I can." Now hush my son and listen to what I say, you are going to the planet Earth, but do not purge it. Just stay there until I can come. And if I do not come for you, then just know that I am proud of you my son. And with that the Saiyan king did the hardest thing he had ever done. He placed his son in the pod, the child struggling the entire time. He removed the infant from the pod and placed him on the ground beside him. The child would serve as a replacement for his son. Hopefully Frieza would accept the alternate child. The king gazed sadly at his son who was not at all happy to be placed in the pod. He leant forwards and kissed the boy softly on the forehead. "My son, know that I love you and that I do this for you," and with that he closed the door to the pod and launched his first and only son, the crown prince of the planet Vegetasei, into space towards a distant planet he knew nothing about. He knew only that whatever fate that world held for his son, it would surely be better then a life as a mercenary of Frieza. He watched the ship until it was out of sight and then turned and gazed at the child at his feet. He picked the boy up and left swiftly for the palace. 

The young prince gazed out the window of the pod seeing the image of his father getting smaller and smaller as the ship rose from the planet. A single tear drifted down the boy's cheek and he screamed as the pod disappeared into the depths of space. "FATHER!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

An: I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know if I should continue! And I know some of you slackers don't review so please take some time to review! See the little box down there just click!

 ^.~ thanks minna


	2. 12 years hence

Oh my god! I don't think ive ever gotten so many reviews on the first chap of something! And this it was freaking short too! O.o  It got nearly as many reviews as A Dangerous Bounty which has three chaps which are much longer! Sorry got carried away with the shock! Lol! Anyhow I want to thank Chibi Tenshi Senshi for her review, which was my very first review for this! Hey CTS I love your story DB The Real Story! I think u should write some more on it cause I was really enjoying it! Also I'd like to thank the flying pen whose story, Cruel Fate, is sooo cool! Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed! 

~Also If Vegeta seems a little out of character in this story that is somewhat intentional. The way I see it he would have to be because he was raised in a completely different atmosphere then he would have been exposed to under Frieza. ~ Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! ~Saiyan Butterfly~

Disclaimer: don't own it :p

Chapter 1 

12 Years Later 

The sun dawned brightly upon a small mountain cottage. The gentle chirping of the local birds woke the sleeping occupant within the tiny house. However the inhabitant within did not much appreciate his morning wake up. "Damned birds" he cursed. The figure rose from the bed and stretched. He stepped outside and sighed gazing up at the sky. He had long ago given up hope of his father returning for him. But he had not forgotten. No, he would never forget who he was. He was the Prince of all Saiyans and he would never disregard that fact. But still he did not understand why his father had cast him off into space like that. He felt as if he had been abandoned but he knew his father must have had his reasons. He was old enough to understand that now. He had turned 17 not long ago. That would make 10 long years that he had been completely alone. 

The old man that had found him when his ship had first crashed to the earth had been killed in a horrific accident ten years ago. There had been a full moon that night and Vegeta did not remember much more until the next morning when he had discovered the old man's body. He had regretted that day for a while but one could not dwell too much on such things and he could hardly be blamed. He had just so much missed his home and the full moon that night called to him like a moth to a blazing flame. He had been careful to avoid the moon until then but his blood was calling him that night and he could not resist the urge to lose himself in the pure and wonderful bloodlust that the transformation provided. 

Vegeta breathed in a deep breath before glancing back into the house at the one thing the old man had given him, an orange sphere that had 4 tiny stars within its depths. It was just a useless bauble, but it held a small measure of meaning to him. After all the old man had taken him in. His care was not that which he had been accustomed to upon Vegetasei, but still he was grateful.  

He was torn from his reverie as a familiar rumble sounded. "All right I hear you," he grumbled. He closed the doors to the house and made his way into the forest in search of a decent meal. 

Vegeta made his way through the lush forests, disappointed when he detected no prey. "Damn I suppose I'll have to eat fish again." He really was getting tired of fish. He came to a high cliff overlooking a deep gorge into which a large waterfall spilt. He effortlessly leapt from the cliff and stopped just short of the water levitating over to a large rock near the shore. He carefully stripped off his garments until he was standing there in all his splendor. Vegeta then levitated once again out over the water. He carefully watched the depths below until a movement caught his sharp eyes; he then fired a carefully aimed blast in that general direction. He then dived down into the water to retrieve his breakfast. 

Meanwhile a short distance down the road a young girl named Bulma could be found driving along the road in a small capsule car which read turbo across it's sides and rear. She stopped the car for moment and glanced down at the device that had brought her so far from home. "Hmm just a bit farther, I think" she murmured aloud to herself. 

The girl stopped her car once again a little further down the road. It seemed that she would have to go on foot from here and besides she had seen a waterfall on the map and wished to take a break and relax there for a while. She did not bother to encapsulate her car as she took off into the forest with full intentions of returning for it later. 

As she neared the falls she discovered that she was definitely not alone. She ducked behind a tree and stared in wonder. Before her stood a boy, his back was to her and he seemed to have a humongous fish lying beside him. But what she was so shocked her was the fact that the boy before her was completely nude. She blushed slightly and hoped that he would not turn around, not that she wasn't enjoying the view; the boy was incredibly built though his hair was a little strange. Something didn't seem quite right to her but before she could really reflect on it, she noticed that he was beginning to turn around so she ducked behind the tree.

Vegeta stared out into the forest behind him, he was sure he had heard something. '_Oh well no matter."_ He then proceeded to dress. After having accomplishing this task he picked up his fish and began making his way towards his home.  

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief when he started to leave he had apparently not seen her spying on him. She gazed in the direction he had gone and then looked down at her radar. It seemed that the ball lie in that direction. Perhaps the boy had it. She smirked deviously to herself and struck out after him. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Well what do you think?! Personally I think the prologue was better and makes this chap look bad but I don't know. Well please review or ill be mean and be even slower then usual about updating. I'm kidding but Please keep the reviews coming they are very helpful to my morale. ALSO: if anyone has a website and wants to host any of my fanart or my stories please let me know! I have some great pics of Bulma and Vegeta and also of my original characters from my other stories! Vega, Zinni, and Baruh mostly! But if anyone is interested just email me at Bulma1421@aol.com  Thanks minna!


	3. Give Me The Sushinchu!

Hi minna! Thank you all so much for all of the wonderful reviews ^.^  A special thanks to Chibi Tenshi Senchi and Catgirl26! ( I love "show him how" ^.^ and you are the lemon queen lol)

This chap B+V finally meet! So I'll shut up so you can get to the story! Please Review!

Chapter 3 

Give me the Sushinchu!

She followed the boy for a good distance until she at last came upon a tiny house. She quirked an eyebrow at it, finding it ridiculously primitive looking, but what else could one expect when they were out in the middle of nowhere. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her radar. After gazing at it for a moment she smirked triumphantly, the boy did have it. 

She strolled up to the house just as the doors flew open and the boy came out to tend his fish, which was being cooked outside on a primitive sort of grill. Bulma blushed in memory of her earlier encounter. The boy was even cuter up close, though he was now dressed in a tight blue gi that left nearly nothing to the imagination.

Vegeta had gone into the house for a moment only to find a young girl standing outside of his door when he returned from within. She blushed when she saw him and he quirked an eyebrow at her which seemed to make her blush all the more. He wondered what the hell her problem was and decided to find out just that. "See something you like?" he quipped. This only caused her to blush all the more, but it didn't take her long to recover her composure. "Hardly" she scoffed.  

"Well what the hell do you want surely you have not come out here for nothing!" 

"Well you see I'm looking for something and…" Bulma stopped as something shining in the house behind him caught her eye. There on a silken pillow sat what she had been searching for. "That's it! "The Dragon Ball!" she exclaimed excitedly, pushing past Vegeta and over to the ball where she promptly snatched it up.  

"What the hell do you think you are doing girl?" Vegeta roared snatching it from her hands. 

She looked at him in shock for a moment; he was fast. She giggled lightly, "Oh I'm sorry I've been rude haven't I?" 

"Now there is the understatement of the millennia," Vegeta growled.  

She chose to ignore that for the moment and plastered her smile back on her face. 

Vegeta gulped lightly, this girl defiantly seemed to be up to something, but as annoying as she was he was almost glad for the company. Almost. 

"I suppose I will have to show you," she said pulling out two more balls just like the one he held himself. 

Vegeta scoffed, "So you have a couple useless baubles why should I care?"

She glared at him and sat the balls on the small table before her. She knelt down in front of it preparing to explain the legend to him. "Yes alone they are quite useless I suppose. You see they are called Dragon Balls..."

"Do dragons have…?" Vegeta murmured furrowing his brows. 

Bulma giggled lightly and proceeded to explain to him how she had learned of the balls and the powers that they held. After she had explained it to him she leapt to her feet in excitement. She laughed lightly, "And I've already settled on a wish too! So would you give me the Sushinchu please!?"

"You must be stupid girl! After all you've told me do you honestly think that I would give this to you. In fact I think it is you who should give up the balls to me! Now hand them over!" 

"Oh now hold on just a second their buddy these are mine and plus you have no idea how to find them on your own!" she argued. She then smirked to herself and circled around Vegeta in a rather seductive manner.  "Oh I know what you want you naughty boy!" She then lifted the back of her skirt up and giggled; "You may touch it if you like!" 

Vegeta gasped at the audacity of the little wench but placed his hand upon her rear anyway and made sure to give it a good pinch. She jumped in shock that he had done such a thing, and Vegeta took the opportunity to spin her around and press her up against the wall. "Oh you'll have to do better then that little one" he purred into her ear. Vegeta himself did not quite comprehend what he was doing, but his instincts seemed to be guiding him and far be it for him to ignore them. 

"Look I think you mistake my intentions" Bulma gasped nervously. She had never been so close to a man before. "I know why don't you come along on my adventure with me. If we find all the balls then perhaps you may have a wish." 

Vegeta meanwhile was playing with her earlobe and flicked his tongue out sending a shiver down her spine. "Sounds…intriguing." He then released her completely and stepped back about a foot away from her. 

Bulma struggled to catch her breath, _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it that's the first time in any of my stories I've gotten them to meet yet. lol I must work on that with the others. And that was also my first attempt at a little bit of spice, however short. I may consider attempting a lemon if I think I can pull it off. But I don't know. 

Keep those reviews coming and if your bored you should check out my other fics their pretty good I promise! ^.^


	4. Save Me You Idiot!

AN: Yata! I have actually written a new chapter for this! And I think its pretty funny especially the end ^.~   Any how a response  to a review I got that said Bulma was like a slut. Well she was kind of like that in the early dragon ball. Though she got a slightly different response from Goku ^.~  in fact I believe it went something like this:

Bulma: You may touch it if you like

Goku: why would I want to touch your dirty ass?

Bulma: its not dirty at all!

This was taken from the Dragon Ball 10th anniversary special, which was done with GT animation. I have it subtitled on a CD my ex burned for me. So I was just going with the story its not like she was Out of character. Oh and if Vegeta at any times does seem out of character it would be because he was brought up in a completely different environment. Well enough with the endless babbling already on to the fic! 

Chapter 4

Save Me You Idiot!

Bulma stood outside the small house watching Vegeta gather his things; she noticed that he did not pack much. He placed the dragon ball in a small pouch along with two other items. In addition to these things he also placed a red staff upon his back. Bulma made a mental note to ask him about it later. "Come on! Hurry up!" she shouted impatiently. 

 He scowled at her as he came out of the small house, shutting the doors behind him. "Keep your skirt on girl!" he snapped. 

"I have a name you know! I would appreciate if you'd use it!" she huffed crossing her arms and turning her back on him. 

Vegeta glared at her like she was stupid, "How do you expect me to use it when you have never told me?"

"Oh" Bulma giggled lightly, and spun around so that she was facing him, "I guess I've been rude!"

"The understatement of the millennia" he grumbled to himself for the second time that day.

"My name is Bulma," she said shyly hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Bulma?! He laughed. Is that not a type of women's undergarment?"

Of course she was never so lucky, "Shut up!" she growled, "I didn't pick it! Like your name would be any better?"

"I am Vegeta," he stated with great pride. 

"Ha! Ha!" she snickered, "That sounds like vegetable! Tee Hee!"

"Shut up it's a mark of royalty!" he growled. 

Bulma just rolled her eyes at him. Internally scoffing the very idea that he could be royalty. "Well look Vegeta, we really need to get going. I really haven't got all the time in the world." So saying she reached into her pouch and pulled out her capsule case. "Now, which one was it, oh yes number 9!" She depressed the top of the capsule and tossed it to the ground. There was a flash of smoke and when it cleared there was a motorcycle.    
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her. "What are you a witch, what sort of technology is this?" 

"Don't you know anything?" she huffed. "Everyone in the city has Hoi Poi Capsules. Now get on would you!"

20 minutes later:

As Bulma sped along the road she did not bother to slow down for the approaching hill, which just happened to be much steeper than she had initially thought. As she crested the top the bike became air borne landing at the bottom with a thud. 

"Gods girl are you _trying _to kill me!"

"Oh be quiet! I was in perfect control," she snapped back, though she knew perfectly well she had about lost it on that one. Of course she wasn't about to admit that to him. Bulma then climbed off the bike and informed Vegeta that she had to make a pit stop and threatened him with bodily harm if he were to follow her. Of course she was not gone for very long before Vegeta, whom was leaning against the bike in boredom, heard her call for help. Vegeta hiked an eyebrow, but walked over to wear her cries were coming from. As he walked around the tree he discovered that Bulma was in the clutches of a rather large pterodactyl, which strangely enough, could talk.  

"Who are you?" it growled, "Part of her pack?"

Vegeta just hiked an eyebrow at it and sighed to himself, just how the hell did one girl get into so much trouble. "No I am not a part of her _pack _as you say" Vegeta scathingly replied.

"Then you wouldn't mind if me and her went somewhere to uh…have a chat… yah?

"Do what you will, she is no concern of mine" Vegeta smirked at the incredulous look on Bulma's face. 

The pterodactyl began to fly away with Bulma in his claws mumbling something about how long it had been since he had eaten the flesh of a human girl. Bulma screamed at Vegeta partially in rage that he had allowed the beast to take her and partially in terror. 

"Vegeta what the hell are you waiting for! Rescue me you idiot!"

Vegeta just stood smirking at her as she continued to barrage him with insults, even as the beast was flying away with her. This was quite entertaining. 

Bulma was beginning to panic; _He wouldn't just let me be eaten! Would he?_ "Vegeta help me please!" 

She was practically begging, and Vegeta was loving every second of it. He finally decided that she had had enough and zoomed to catch up with the beast. Once he was beneath it he shot a well-aimed ki blast that caused the creature to drop its quarry. After it had dropped Bulma he fired a more powerful blast and disintegrated the dino. 

She was falling, falling to her death. She could see the ground growing closer and closer, this was not how she wanted to die. She was too young and beautiful for it to end this way! She closed her eyes and braced for the impact, but to her amazement it never came and she found herself enveloped in Vegeta's arms. She clung to him tightly even though they were safely on the ground. That near death experience had frightened her. She looked up at Vegeta to yell at him for not saving her sooner, but found that he was staring down at her. 

Vegeta looked down at the trembling girl in his arms; well really with the body she had she was more of a woman. He could not resist the urge to stare at her, and she was too frightened to notice, or so he thought, for she suddenly looked up at him. They're eyes locked and Vegeta simply stood holding her in his arms, almost savoring it.  

Bulma sighed, _this was so romantic,_ _the young heroine is  saved by the handsome prince, and they stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Maybe he'll kiss me!_ she thought almost giddily. This moment it seemed would be impossible to be ruined by anything short of…

"Gods woman your fat!"

…. Vegeta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An: that last part I might add, I'm sure I read in another fic somewhere, Bulma thinks how perfect it was and Vegeta ruins the moment. It was an AU but I don't recall which one. In any case it just seemed appropriate. So I apologize if whoever wrote that is offended, not that its likely they'd be reading this mind you, but you never know. 

Perhaps one day I will write about Kakkarot and how it worked out for him but I'm not sure how likely it is. 

Next time: B+V have to spend the night in the capsule house, you know the episode, so hmm how will this go with Veggie in the house O.o 


	5. Bathtime

I reposted this chapter because it hadn't even shown up when I posted it yesterday, so basically I'm just trying to get it some more coverage. 

*~*~~*~*

In her quest for the seven dragon balls that will grant her fondest wish, Bulma has enlisted the help of a strange but handsome young man named Vegeta. What adventures await our two heroes today? Stay tuned for the exciting chapter 4 of "Bloomers and the Monkey King!"

CHAPTER 4

BATHTIME

~*~*~*~* 

A small motorcycle could be seen speeding along in the dim evening light along a dusty rural road. 

Bulma sped along on her motorcycle Vegeta set upon the back his arms wrapped loosely about her waist. 

"Hey girl", he growled in her ear, "I'm hungry." 

"Yah me too, plus its getting dark I guess we better stop somewhere for the night. Bulma glanced around as she drove and soon spied a large flat expanse of field. She pulled the cycle to a stop and hopped off, " Ah this spot should do nicely. 

She heard a low growl behind her. She spun around only to run straight into Vegeta's rock hard chest. If you think…that I will lower myself to sleeping on the ground" he growled, "then you are sorely mistaken."

  She just laughed flippantly at him. "Don't be stupid! Do you think a delicate girl like myself would dare sleep on the ground?" 

"Well I certainly don't see any houses, and don't tell me your gonna pop a house out of those little things!" he said, eyeing her skeptically as she dug through her capsules. 

"Please, they're hoi poi capsules" she said as she deployed the capsule. 

Bulma entered the capsule house, Vegeta following close behind. As she flipped the lights on, Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. It seemed that it had been an eternity since he had been in a real dwelling that had any sort of technological conveniences. Bulma noticed his expression and laughed at him, "Don't tell me you don't know what electricity is either!" she scoffed.

"Of course I do! Don't be stupid!" he yelled. 

"Humph, well it wouldn't have surprised me if you didn't, what with you living in the back ends of nowhere and all," she said walking up to him and poking him in the chest. "Ugh what is that smell?" she said fanning the air with her hand. She glared at him accusingly, "You had better take a bath before we eat! You're stinking up the joint!" 

He let out a low guttural growl. 

"What is it with you are you some sort of animal? Come on your getting a bath" she said shoving him towards the bathroom." 

When he just stood there she snarled at him.

 "Now who's the animal?" he smirked back."

"Look you will get nothing to eat until you have had a shower, understand?" 

He just smirked widely at her and began stripping away his clothes. "Ahh", she screamed, quickly turning around, "You could at least wait till I wasn't looking!"

"Feh, you should be honored to witness such a sight," he smirked. She growled and spun around forgetting that the man before her was nude. Her face turned blood red, he really was even better then he had looked at the river. Her view was obscured as she suddenly found his dirty shirt upon her head. "Ugh" she growled throwing it across the room, "What a stench." She looked up again to be graced with his backside. "Hey baka what's with that furry belt anyways, that's so tacky!" she said pointing to the furry apparatus about his waist. He looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a funny look

 Her eyes widened considerably as the furry appendage suddenly unfurled and waved about behind him in a tantalizing manner. "You…you have a tail!" she screamed.

He just looked at her like she was dumb.

"Oh I get it, its fake! Why the hell would you attach that to your butt?" She said walking over and pulling on it, now seemingly oblivious of his nudity. "Damn what did you do glue it on?" she growled giving it a hard yank. He pulled his tail from her grasp, "Girl what the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled spinning around to face her. 

"I was… just um," she said trying her very best to keep her gaze steady with his. "Well I was trying to take it off!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in a horrified expression and he stepped back slightly, cradling his tail in his hands as if to keep it safe from the apparently crazy female, "Why the hell would you want to cut off my tail! It's not a fake you stupid girl!"

Th…then you really do have a tail?" she mumbled in shock. 

"Of course don't be stupid! It's a part of my heritage! It's the one thing that reminds me that I am NOT one of you. Now if you don't want to watch I suggest you vacate the room."

Bulma blushed and quickly fled the small bathroom. 

"One of…us?" What did he mean by that? She wondered to herself as she sat at the kitchen table slowly sipping on a cup of coffee. She heard the sound of the door slamming and she glanced up to see Vegeta walking towards the table completely nude. _Kami be damned! Did the boy have no sense of modesty! But then again daaaaaamn did he have a body_. She was beginning to consider changing her wish. _I mean what do I need with a perfect boyfriend when I've found this?_

"What the hell are you staring at girl!" he snarled, feeling slightly uncomfortable under her scrutiny. 

"Oh you are such a jerk!" She spun around so that she was facing the wall. That's right he was an asshole, a hot one but an asshole nonetheless. 

He just smirked and sat down across from her. "Well girl where's the food?"

She was getting very annoyed with him, "It will be done in a minute have some patience!" 

He just sat across the table smirking wickedly at her. Oh yes, he would pay her back for grabbing his tail.

AN: SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT, BUT IT'S BETTER THEN NOTHING NE? NOW I WANT YOU ALL TO REVIEW ^.^ THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I TEND TO BE INSPIRED TO WRITE, SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME OF COURSE ^.^, AND GO READ MY OTHER FICS ^.^ "ENIGMA" AND "WE CANT AFFORD TO BE INNOCENT" ARE BADLY IN NEED OF REVIEWS. DO ANY OF YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE AN ATTEMPT AT ONE OF THE GENERIC BV'S AKA NORMAL TIMELINE?

ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING ALREADY, NOW GET OUT THERE AND REVIEW! OR I WILL SEND BARUH-CHAN TO BEAT YOU WITH A MALLET! 

JA NE

THE SAIYAN BUTTERFLY

AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO CHECK OUT THE FANART FOR MY FICS AS WELL AS SOME BASIC BV STUFF THEN GO TO STRAWBERRIES SITE AT http://www.an-eternity.com/


	6. Bedtime

**Chapter 5**

**Bed Time**

Later that night the two could be found in the single bedroom of the capsule house. 

"Girl, are you aware there is only one futon?" Vegeta yelled at Bulma whom was rummaging through the small closet.

"Yes I am," she said "And don't you even think about it, cause _you _are sleeping on the floor," she said tossing a blanket and pillow at him. 

"Don't be stupid there is no way in hell I will lower myself to sleeping on the floor when there is a perfectly suitable bed. You sleep on the floor," he demanded.

She stood in the bathroom brushing her shoulder length hair. "Look buddy you should be thankful I'm letting you stay here at all. It's a privilege to be in the presence of such a beautiful girl." He just snorted and plopped down on the bed.  "I wouldn't know"

"So anyways" she growled, ignoring his comment, "was it just you all alone up there?"

He glared up at her, "Why do you care?"

"Sheesh touchy I just wanted to know," she said putting her hands up in defense. 

"Well not that it's any of your business, but I have been alone for 10 years now." 

"What? But you had to have been just a little kid then? What happened to your parents?" 

He seemed to flinch at this, "I didn't live with them there. I lived with some old man, Gohon, that had found me there, the dragon ball, as you call it, belonged to him. As well as this staff" he said pointing to where it lay on the floor.

"So are you saying your parents just abandoned you in the mountains? They probably abandoned you because you had a tail!"

"Of course not! My father did not abandon me! And he probably would have had I not had a tail!"

"What are you talking about? Its not normal to have a tail!" she yelled.

"Maybe not for you" he snarled. 

She blushed lightly, "_Maybe guys really do have tails, I'd never actually seen a naked guys butt before. I mean I knew that they had something up front but…"_

"Whatever are you thinking about woman?" he growled at her, noticing how red her face was becoming. 

"Uh nothing" she laughed embarrassed. 

"So uh what else to you have in that pack of yours, did the old man give you that too?" she asked walking over and picking up the small pack he had brought. He snatched it from her in an instant, "Do not touch that woman!"

She pouted, crossing her arms, "Damn your awfully touchy. Just let me see what's in it!" she said grabbing for it again. In his attempt to keep it from her the bag dropped to the bed spilling its contents. The dragon ball rolled out followed by a blue and silver pendant on a long chain and a small chip of something white. 

"Clumsy girl!"  Vegeta growled, going to retrieve the items. 

However, Bulma quickly grabbed them up. She furrowed her brow in confusion at the articles in her hands. "What is this?" she asked holding up the small chip of what appeared to be some sort of armor. 

"How dare you," he growled pulling it from her grasp and plopping down on the bed in an attempt to grab the necklace as well. 

"Well what is it?" she asked curiously. 

He looked up at her and his eyes seemed almost sad. "It is the royal insignia of Vegetasei. Now hand over the pendant." 

"Why should I? I rather like it," she giggled slipping the large chain over her head. And what is Vegetasei anyways? It sounds an awful lot like your name I think your making that up." 

"Vegetasei is my home...pl…my home." He quickly caught himself; deciding it would not be a good idea to tell the little wench he was not of this world. "And that" he said pointing to the pendant, "Belonged to my father."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Your father had a necklace?"

"Stupid girl that is a royal heirloom not fit for a lowly creature such as yourself," he snarled grasping the chain around her neck. "Now give it here or do I have to wring your neck with it." 

She cocked a eyebrow at him, and leaned closer, so he couldn't choke her, " If it's a "royal' heirloom then why do you have it?" 

He growled under his breath in irritation, "You must really be stupid girl, my father was king of Vegetasei, and I am the crown prince of all saiyans. Can you possibly understand that?"

"No way" she gasped. He couldn't really be a prince, could he? "If you're a prince then why were you living in that tiny little shack?"

"Why do I need to explain anything to you girl? You're obviously too dense to understand now hand over the necklace". He pulled her closer with the chain, "Do not think I will hesitate to kill you, I do not under any circumstances have any need for you."

Bulma gasped, not due to the death threat but because she was a mere inch away from his face. So very close that she could feel his breath tickling her lips and she shivered. A blush spread across her face as she noticed that she was practically in his lap by now. 

Vegeta noticed her change in demeanor and nearly blushed himself when he realized the position they were in. But instead of a blush a smirk spread across his face. "Well, well little one I think you are enjoying this. Instead of fearing my death threats I think you are intrigued." He leaned closer to her and brushed his lips to hers ever so slightly. He pulled back lightly a wide smirk on his face. He still had not let go of the pendant. And she found that she could not move. 

V…Vegeta, she breathed out nervously. 

"What's the matter little one, don't you want to play?" he growled lightly. 

She laughed nervously she had never been in this sort of position with a guy before, and she couldn't say she didn't like it. "Um Vegeta do you want your necklace back now?" she whispered nervously, she couldn't think of much else to say and she silently cursed herself. She must have sounded so stupid. 

His smirk dropped lightly, but then quickly returned to grace his handsome features. "No you wear it, it makes a good collar for you, my little bitch."

"You Bastard!" she yelled reaching back to smack him but he deftly caught her hand. 

"Now, now little one you shouldn't disobey your master," he growled in her ear.

"I am not your slave you prick, now let me go!" she half yelled, half pleaded. He was really starting to scare her. _That'll teach you to drag strangers along with you Bulma,_ she silently scolded herself.

He suddenly let her go and she dropped to the bed. She instantly scooted as far away from him as she could. "You bastard how dare you! You stay away from me, or I'll do something quite unpleasant to certain portions of your anatomy later!"

She found that he was no longer smirking and she looked into his eyes nervously. 

"What did you think I was going to do girl, rape you?" he asked sounding appalled.

Her look confirmed that that was precisely what she had been thinking. He moved towards her once again but the closer he came the farther away she moved until she found herself against the wall. _The damned bed just had to be pressed against the wall,_ she silently cursed to herself. He placed his hands on either side of her head and kneeled before her. She refused to turn away and stared at him with cold eyes. He leaned forward and nipped her nose lightly. "Do not be afraid of me little one, I would never take you against your will. A prince of the saiyan has more honor than that." 

The statement seemed to calm her slightly so he pulled back a little. He reached forward again and slipped the necklace over her head. "Can't have you breaking this you clumsy little fool," he growled moving to place it with his things. She watched him warily from her place on the bed and moved to stand up. "Vegeta," she began cautiously, "You keep saying you are a prince of the saiyan but I've never heard of those people." 

He glared down at her, "Of course not."

"Well then would you tell me about your people? I mean what country are they from?" she questioned.

He placed a finger to her lips, "You ask to many questions girl" he growled picking her up suddenly and tossing her on the bed. She blinked up at him as he lay down on the bed next to her pulling the covers over them both. "Sleep now little one, maybe I will tell you someday."

And so the two slept. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well how was that minna? That's two stories I've updated in two days! I updated enigma yesterday ^.^ go read it ;p 

This story (Bloomers) is badly in need of reviews common its only got thirty! Now you better review or I will whomp you with a mallet! (this is my new threat lol) I usually send one of my little saiyan creations to do this but they're all busy at the moment. So I will whack you myself now REVIEW! 


	7. The Sweet Taste of Revenge

Hello minna; I don't think I waited to terribly long, this is actually pretty good for me, but you can thank Kyllir for updating her story. (it made me wanna work on this ^_^) this is quite a funny chapter in my opinion, were off to the ocean to see master Roshi. And horror upon horrors, Vegeta's still looking for Revenge against Bulma for grabbing his tail!  

Chapter 6

The Sweet Taste of Revenge

The dawn came in a beautiful array of colors that went unnoticed by the sleeping occupants within a small capsule house situated deep in the valleys of Mt. Paozu. Vegeta cracked an eye open, and then both eyes widened noticeably to find him-self very much entangled with the little minx. A smirk came to his face as he recalled that he had a revenge to plot. He narrowed his eyes slightly, it seemed the girl's hands had somehow found there way about his tail and she seemed to be petting it slightly in her sleep.  How dare she touch his tail, much less pet it! Being human she couldn't possibly know the pain and the pleasure that came with having a tail. Though he had long ago rid himself of the painful aspect of his tail. However, the pleasure factor was something new to him or that is until she had grabbed it the previous night. He shifted uncomfortably; if she did not stop with her unconscious petting he might very well lose control. And that was something he could not allow to happen. He was a prince, and could therefore not interbreed with some alien, no matter how beautiful or enticing she might be. He suppressed a groan; her petting was really starting to get to him. He carefully disentangled him-self from her warm embrace. Now, he thought, what sort of revenge would be appropriate for his little bitch. An evil smirk crossed his face and he climbed carefully back onto the bed kneeling at the foot of it. He stared down at Bulma, her nightgown had been pushed way up, exposing her panties. Vegeta ripped them from her body with such speed that she did not even stir. He leant down propping himself comfortably up on his elbows and blew gently; Bulma stirred slightly in her sleep a small moan leaving her lips. Vegeta allowed himself a small smile, yes his revenge would be sweet and he would enjoy every last luscious bit of it. Just as Vegeta was about to go even further, a loud banging noise caught his attention and he jumped back like a cobra had stricken him. Bulma too had been awakened by the noise and sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What the hell was that?" she mumbled? 

"Damn it," Vegeta cursed under his breath, he had been so close to exacting his revenge.

Vegeta burst out of the capsule house; what ever had made that noise was going to pay. Unfortunately for the prince, the second he burst out the door he found him self flat on his face. He looked behind him to see Bulma laughing hysterically and what appeared to be a huge rock. "What the fuck" he mumbled under his breath. 

The two of them were quite shocked when the 'rock' spoke. "Excuse me but would you happen to have any salt water to spare …and a spot of sea weed besides?

"Not exactly shy are you" Bulma mumbled but went to retrieve the large turtle a bucket of saltwater. 

"Oh thank you so much," said the turtle. I" guess I should explain though you see, I'm a turtle…"

"And what am I blind" Bulma growled. 

The turtle seemed not to notice the comment; either that or he chose to ignore it, in any case he continued on with his explanation. "I'm sea turtle to be exact, and I've been trying to get back to the ocean for the better part of a year now."

"Well your going in exactly the wrong direction," Bulma said digging out a map, "The sea is to the south about 120 kilos from here." 

The turtle sighed, "Oh dear I'm never going to make it back to my master now."

"Feh what concern is that of ours", snarled Vegeta. 

"I have to agree with Vegeta on this one turtle, we have our own quest and we can't worry about some lost turtle."

"Well," said the turtle hopefully "perhaps if you take me to the sea I could give you a reward."

 Bulma looked a little intrigued and Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "What sort of prize could a turtle provide?" 

"Oh you'd be surprised," he stated casually. 

Now Vegeta was curious as well. "Fine then turtle, but if you're lying we know what will be for dinner tonight."

Turtle just gulped nervously. 

It didn't take long for the three to arrive at the ocean. Vegeta had carried the turtle, whilst Bulma had followed on her motorcycle. They had run into a bit of trouble along the way with a hungry sword-wielding bear, but Vegeta easily dispatched of the beast without even breaking a sweat.

"I'm very thankful," said the turtle. "Could you wait just a bit, and I'll bring you back a lovely reward."

As the turtle disappeared over the horizon, Bulma shouted after him "It better not be a stupid shell!"

Bulma was sitting contentedly in the sand wishing she had brought her swimsuit, Vegeta however had no qualms whatsoever about not having a swimsuit. "Come on woman" he taunted. "What's the matter don't want to get wet" he said coming up behind her clad in nothing more then the hair on his head. Bulma looked out of the corner of her eye at him. He looked absolutely gorgeous soaked in the salty water of the ocean. 

"Or maybe," he said bending down to whisper in her ear,  "You already are" 

She blushed profusely, "I just forgot my bathing suit alright, and I do not care to run around naked for all the world to see."

"Well", he smirked, pulling on his pants; "I can see why you don't want to show anything, what with your looks and all." 

"Oh your such a jerk Vegeta!" she shouted, but found that he was not paying her any heed. She followed his gaze out to the shoreline to find the turtle had returned, and he was not alone. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting" smiled the turtle.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Just what we need…an old man"

"So who the hell are you old man," Vegeta growled. 

"I?!I am Kame-Sen'nin! The turtle hermit!" he then turned to the turtle mumbling something about disrespectful kids these days,  "They both help you?"

"More or less" admitted the turtle.

 "Well then kids," he said leering at Bulma, "We owe you one, and I'm paying up with a mighty nice reward." So saying Kame-Sen'nin turned and held his staff to the sky, "Come to me…Immortal Phoenix."

Vegeta just cocked an eyebrow at the old man and Bulma tilted her head to the side curiously. 

"Just what is an immortal phoenix?" Vegeta asked.  

"Well its quite simple actually, he's a bird who can grant you immortality," the old man explained. 

Vegeta gasped, if he could be granted immortality then he could surely return to Vegetasei, he could then destroy that insufferable tyrant Frieza and free his people. His father certainly couldn't have any reasons to send him away then. 

"Was that immortal or invisible," Bulma snapped, she certainly didn't see anything.

"Sir," the turtle interjected, "If you'll recall the incident with the tainted bird seed…"

"Gaa, that's right" the turtle hermit gasped, "we lost the poor fellow." 

Bulma's eyes widened, and a large sweat drop appeared. "The immortal phoenix died…?" 

"Shit", Vegeta cursed but then smirked. He knew exactly what his wish to the dragon would be.

"Wait now, I've got something even better" the old man announced and turned and raised his staff once again, "Come to me Kinto'un!"

Bulma gasped, "It's a cloud." 

"But would good is a bloody cloud" snarled Vegeta. 

"You ride it boy," Kame-Sen'nin said turning to Vegeta, "However you have to be of pure heart or it will never let you on. This cloud's got standards! Here I'll show you!" he said leaping to the Kinto'un and immediately falling through. 

"Hahahah" Bulma cackled. "Out of the way boys I'll show you how it's done." She jumped onto the cloud only to fall through herself. "But… but why?  Is it a sin to be too beautiful?"

 Vegeta just rolled his eyes at her, "If it is, that is hardly your problem." 

She shot him an evil glare, "Shut up Vegeta You certainly wont be able to ride it. You're too much of a bastard," she said haughtily crossing her arms over her chest.  

Vegeta just smirked and leapt deftly to the cloud, he did not fall through as the others had. He stood there for a minute before leaping off again. "I have no use for such things," he growled. 

"Eh? Your refusing it?" the old master gasped. 

"What do I need with a cloud when I can fly of my own power?" Vegeta smirked levitating high above the ground. 

"Well then I have nothing left to give you, as you have refused the gift, I will not give you another."

"Hey" Bulma gasped "what about me I want a present! I wont refuse it like some certain jerks," she growled. 

Vegeta landed near the old man and the turtle. Master Roshi looked thoughtful, "Well I suppose I could find something else to give you if…if you could let me peak at your panties"

"My...my panties" Bulma gasped, blushing. 

Vegeta's eyes widened and then a smirk spread across his face, this could be perfect. "First old man, what is the gift?" Vegeta snarled. Vegeta looked down at the old man and something shining caught his eye. He immediately snatched it from the old mans neck. "Girl come here is this not one of those dragon balls."

"Oh Vegeta, it's the three-star ball, the "sanshinkyu" she exclaimed excitedly. "Okay old man this is what I want."

"Now hold it right there missy I haven't gotten my half of the deal."

"Well all right…" Bulma sighed. "If it's just my panties…" "_Just remember Bulma do it for the dragon ball"_ she told herself silently. 

Vegeta stood behind the old man and crossed his arms. 

"Look fast!" Bulma shouted, lifting up her nightgown far past her hips. 

Master Roshi, turtle and Vegeta's eyes all widened to the size of saucers and Master Roshi experienced a severe nosebleed. (AN; I should really draw that lol)

 After recovering slightly Vegeta smirked to himself, "Revenge was truly sweet."

Bulma and Vegeta soon made there way back to the capsule house. Vegeta smirked as he watched Bulma go into the house to change. His revenge would be complete in just a few seconds. A loud scream was heard that resounded throughout the valley. "Ahhhhhh! My panties!" Bulma burst out of the house now fully clothed, "Who's the bastard that stole my panties?" she growled. 

Vegeta just threw his head back and laughed, yes his revenge had worked out far better then he had anticipated.

AN: well minna what do you think! Vegeta's a naughty boy ne? Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews I've now got 70 something ^_^ But hey don't stop there, keep em coming or Baruh-chan will come after you with the mallet of death! ^_^; This would have been posted sooner (tues) however I had a stupid track meet and I was home to late to post this) but hey we won!!!


	8. The Terrible Oolong and Bulma's Revenge

AN: hello minna-san! ^_^ I have finally updated this. The chappy's been half done for a while I just need to find a decent place to end it So go on shoo! Read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so back your horrid lawyers back!

~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7

The Terrible Oolong and Bulma's Revenge

Three days have passed and our travelers finally arrive west, the fifth dragon ball almost within their grasp…

"You know Vegeta," Bulma growled as the two sped along on her motorcycle. "We could have gotten here a lot faster if you hadn't refused that stupid cloud." 

"And what good would that have done you girl, we both know you cant ride it" he sneered in her ear. "I guess you aren't as good as you pretend," he purred tracing her ear with his tongue. Bulma pulled the bike to a halt outside a small town. "Damn it Vegeta! If you don't stop that I'm going to kill us both!" she shouted leaping off the bike and turning around to glare at him.  

He smirked, "Do I get to you girl?" he asked pushing her up against the outer wall of the village. He leaned down and nipped the end of her nose. 

"I don't see how", Bulma growled, "you can have a pure heart, when you obviously have such a filthy mind."

"My heart is anything but pure little minx," he said grinding his hips to hers, pressing her to the wall further. 

She gasped "But…but the Kinto'un…"

"You forget woman…I can levitate" he smirked, doing just that and pulling her up with him. 

"Vegeta you bastard! You cheated! You just didn't want to look like a fool, I see how it is!" 

"If you were smarter you'd have figured that out yourself," he scoffed and promptly dropped her on her butt.  "Besides, why make a fool of yourself when it is unnecessary?" 

"Well if you can fly then why don't you just carry me!" Bulma shouted, and deftly leapt to her feet, "We'd have cut down on a lot of time!" 

"Are you so desperate to be close to me?" he smirked down at her. She just glared at him. "Besides girl" he sneered,  "you're too fat for me to carry around. 

"Bakayarou!" she yelled, moving to slap him across the face, however he easily caught her hand. She tried futilely to regain her hand but to no avail, so she ceased her struggling and opted to simply glare up at him. "Maybe…" she growled, "Your just too weak"

He growled at her and tightened the grip lightly on her hands, causing her to wince, "I am anything but weak woman and don't you forget it", he snarled shoving her back. 

 "Your such a bastard Vegeta, now come on we need to find that stupid ball!" she huffed, pulling out the dragon radar from her pocket. "We'll were in luck, it looks like the ball is in this town. Bulma stepped through the entrance to the small town. She gasped as she noticed something, the town was completely barren of anyone. "It's like a ghost town," she whispered, "There's nobody here."

"Don't be stupid girl, there are people here I can sense them." 

"Well if your so smart where are they?!" Bulma huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine woman I'll prove it to you," he sneered and walked over to a door that had a plaque that stated Sherman the Shaman. "I know your in their now open this door," Vegeta roared. 

When the occupants with in failed to open the door, Vegeta simply grabbed the handle and ripped the door clean off. Vegeta tossed the door to the side. And smirked at Bulma, however he quickly turned as he heard a sound. As he quickly turned, he suddenly found something coming for his head, and instinctively caught it.

His sharp eyes bore into the frightened eyes of a balding little man, who held the handle of the large axe in Vegeta's hand. "You ignorant old fool!" Vegeta snarled "What the hell was that for?!!" he yelled enraged. He ripped the ax from the man's hand and incinerated it. Vegeta smirked, pleased as the man suddenly got down on his knees. 

"P-Please forgive me Lord Oolong, stammered the priest, "I'll give you anything, food, money just please spare my daughter!"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and glanced back at Bulma, "What the hell is an Oolong?"

When the villagers discovered that Vegeta was not, in fact, Oolong they slowly came out of hiding and gathered about the shaman's house. "You know," Bulma said glaring at the shaman priest, "if that had been me I would be dead now!" 

"Heheh, lucky it wasn't then eh" he chuckled nervously. 

"What I'd like to know is just who the hell is this Oolong" Vegeta snarled causing the villagers to jump back.

"Well you see he's a terrible shape shifting monster whom comes to steal our daughters, and does who knows what with them, and now he's after my daughter Hiawatha. He is supposed to come after her later today, I don't know what I'm going to do," the shaman priest said, looking down sadly. 

"Wait just a minute" Bulma said a smile growing on her face, as she pulled out a dragon ball. "Have any of you ever seen one of these?" 

'I have dear" said an elderly woman. The old woman reached into her pocket and pulled out an orange sphere. "Is this it?"

"Yup that's it!" exclaimed Bulma, "In fact it's "Liushinkyu" the six star ball."

"Fine then girl lets get the ball and go," Vegeta sneered coming up behind Bulma.

"I can't just give you this ball, it's been in my family for years," said the old woman.

Well then, said Bulma, " How about we get rid of this Oolong for you? Then would you give us the ball?"

"If you could defeat, Oolong id gladly hand it over. But do you really think this is a job for a couple of kids?" the old woman asked skeptically. 

"Oh don't you worry about that," Bulma said, motioning towards Vegeta with her thumb. "He's real strong, I'm sure he could take out this Oolong character easy."

"Why is it that I'm doing all the work around here?" Vegeta grumbled to himself.

The Sherman priest looked hopeful, but he still had his doubts. "But even if you defeat Oolong by some miracle… (Fat chance there)…we don't know where his lair is. How will we free the other girls?"

Bulma smirked, "I've got a brilliant idea, can I borrow some clothes for a little while?"

A few minutes later, a massive battle had been waged. However, the terrible Oolong was nowhere in sight.

"Come on Vegeta, you've gotta wear it!" Bulma pleaded.

"Woman there is no way in hell I will degrade myself so! Why don't you go out there, your not any taller then I am!?"

"Because I'm not strong enough to defeat that monster! You have to Vegeta, it's the only way to find his hideout!" Bulma tried to reason.

Much Later…

"I don't see why I just couldn't beat the information out of him," Vegeta grumbled to himself. 

"Ah but Vegeta you look so cute. You make a great girl," Bulma cooed. "Now listen you're gonna pretend to be a girl and you let Oolong take you to his lair. Okay? Then you beat him up and rescue the girls he's captured."

"Vegeta just groaned to himself, "How do I get myself into these situations?"

Much like Vegeta, Bulma was also finding revenge to be truly sweet.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~

Well what did you all think? Poor poor geta. Forced to wear a dress o_0;;;

I dunno when I'll get the next chapter out but leave me reviews and I may be more inclined to write on it. 

But check out my newest story The Dragon and the Phoenix ^^

PLEASE REVIEW!  Baruh really doesn't wanna have to maim you…


	9. So Long Oolong

**^^ Konnichiwa minna-san! It's been a rather long time. Sorry that I'm slow with updates, really I am. I've written a little bit on some of my other stories today as well…still not enough for a new chapter to be posted though. But enjoy Chapter 8 of Bloomers.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 8**

So Long Oolong 

It was not much later into the day, when a terrible ruckus was heard outside the house of the Shaman, it seems that the terrible Oolong has come for his bride. 

Bulma cautiously peeked out the now repaired door or the Shaman's house, only to see a horrible demon looking creature.

"Eep!" she squealed quickly shutting the door, which wobbled on its unstable hinges.  "A…All right Vegeta, now you go out there and find those girls!"

"I still don't see why I can't just beat the information out of him you foolish woman," Vegeta growled at Bulma.

 "Look just go along with this and if it doesn't work then you can beat the tar out of him all you want, as long as you find out where those girls are! Now go!" Vegeta stepped slowly out the door, but not before turning to Bulma and flipping her off. She just sputtered in indignation. 

Upon seeing Vegeta exit Oolong chuckled, "Ah there's my bride, but what's this? Have you gotten taller my dear?"

Vegeta remained silent, facing away from the horrid pig, and grumbling small obscenities about fool women. "Ah come on sweet heart, don't fret. If my appearance bothers you let me change into something a little nicer." And with a poof the terrible Oolong transformed into a handsome man. And if you know Bulma, then you might guess what happened next. That's right, Bulma burst out the door, in a bit of a stupor. "Hi handsome," she said with a wink. "I'm Bulma and I'm sweet sixteen."

"Bulma what are you doing?" Vegeta stammered in annoyance, but she just shoved him out of the way. Oolong glanced at Bulma appreciatively, "Wh-what's your B-bra size…?" he stammered.

"34-C!" Bulma announced proudly.

"Hmm what a choice, but then the other girl seems sorta flat to me. Then again, there seems to be something not quite right about that girl."

Vegeta looked at Bulma in disgust, how could she just stand there and ogle that shape-shifting demon. She should be ogling me if anyone, Vegeta growled, but then looked down at him-self blushing, "But then I am stuck in this ridiculous frock."

"I've had enough!" he shouted, powering up and ripping the dress away. I will not continue with this ridiculous charade. Now you, shape-shifter, tell me where you've hidden those baka girls!"

Oolong in seeing that his bride to be was indeed a man, shook with rage. "How dare you try and deceive the great and powerful Oolong!" he shouted and with a flash he transformed into a huge black ox. "Now you shall see the rage of Oolong! The rage and the power!!"

Vegeta just threw his head back and laughed. Whilst Bulma seeing that her dream man was now an ox quickly ducked back into the house. "Whoops, every time I see a hot guy it's the same dang thing." 

"You know," said the shaman, "If we had more time, I could really dislike you. But at the moment we have two problems, your plans blown to pieces and you've only succeeded in getting our demon seriously pissed." The shaman then turned to his daughter, "We'll at least your safe. Miss 34-c here will take your place as Oolong's bride."

"What?" Bulma shouted indignantly, "You think I'm wasting my babe-itude on an ox!"

 Meanwhile outside:

"Your going to pay for tricking me" shouted Oolong. 

Vegeta simply chuckled evilly, "I doubt that" he sneered. "I'll fry you up for my supper!" Vegeta shouted, and charged full speed knocking the giant ox onto its side. The terrible Oolong slowly picked himself up, "Wh..how dare you! I…I'll show you! Just watch this!" stammered Oolong nervously. "Presto!" he said, and with a poof Oolong the terrible transformed himself into a bat, "Farewell!" he shouted as he flew off into the sky. However he didn't make it very far, for when Oolong took his eyes from the village he found Vegeta to be right in his face. "Ah no!" he gasped. 

"Oh yes" smirked Vegeta. "There's no use in running, I am far more powerful then a weakling like you could ever dream. Now you will tell me where you've hidden the girls." 

"Ah no way Oolong squeaked and turned to fly the other way, shit he cursed "Times up" The sneaky shapeshifter had now turned into a pig and was quickly plummeting to the earth however Vegeta quickly reached out and grabbed the shape shifter. "That's a foolish shape to take; you can't fly in that form. Or is this your true form? Well, come along you little, bastard, we are going back to the village." 

Vegeta had soon landed back in the village, with the shape shifting Oolong in tow." Villagers, this is your demon's true form. You were blinded by your cowardice and allowed yourselves to be controlled by a weakling. He tossed Oolong unceremoniously to the ground, "Now tell us where you've hidden those girls, pig!"

F…fine, I'll take you to them," Oolong grumbled. And so the villagers along with Bulma and Vegeta, and Oolong, who was bound in ropes, made their way to the lair of the so-called demon. "Don't you even think of transforming into a bug Vegeta growled at the pig as they walked along, I will not hesitate to stomp you into the ground." 

"Dang how'd he know," Oolong grumbled to himself. 

Vegeta glanced back to see Bulma taking the dragon ball from the old woman. But then turned his attention to the huge palace before him. It seems the demon had lived rather lavishly off of his extortions of the village. 

The parents of the missing girls cried out in joy as they ran into the massive palace like structure, Daughters we have come to save you they shouted, only to be met with the most shocking site, there daughters it seemed were living it up, and terribly spoiled. The terrible Oolong now seemed even less terrible, at this new revelation.

What adventures await our heroes next? Stay tuned for the next enthralling chapter of…Bloomers and the Monkey King! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How did you like that chapter minna? I'm aware its short but you know its better then nothing at all. If you know anything about dragon ball then you have a vague idea as to what the next chapter's about ^^  Remember to Review, it's the Right thing to do! ^_~ SB needs to know what you think after all.


End file.
